Addie's TAR: Live
Addie's TAR: Live '''is the second Race of the Addie TAR Series. It is hosted by Addie. Addie's TAR Live features 11 teams racing around the world in fight for a million dollar prize. The second race premiered on December 1, 2012. It airs on Reality Fan Forum Game Boards on Saturday afternoons. Production Casting The casting opened at the end of October and were closed in mid November. The casts includes divorced Greek grandparents also motor cylists, famous quaterback brothers, and several other teams. The cast includes 3 all-female teams, 3 all-male teams and 5 male/female teams. Development and Production Filming for the second season of TAR: Live began on December 1, 2012. During the filming period, filming crews were spotted in Rome, Italy on December 6 and in Budapest, Hungary on December 10. Teams travelled ... miles, crossing 4 continents, 10 countries and .. cities, with first time visits to the Maldives and Slovakia. Hungary was also visited for the first time since season 6. At the Rubik's Cube Roadblock in Hungary, a new record was broken, all the 7 remaining teams quit the Roadblock, making that the first time in race history. Along the race course, teams fought as a Roman Gladiator, hunted for witches in Slovakia and visited the world's only underwater post office in the Maldives. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. #^' Steven & Jon and Shandi & Mel incurred a 30 minute penalty for incorrect completing of the Roadblock. #'^' Kimi & Jordan incurred a 4 hour penalty for not completing the Roadblock. #'^ All teams quit the second Roadblock on leg 5, serving a 4 hour penalty at the Pitstop. #^ Marley & Jake, Steven & Jon and Peyton & Eli took a taxi to the Szimpla Kert Farmers Market, while the clue instructed them to take a tram. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, teams who receive the episode title quote, will receive a one wave head start over the other teams. #"If this horse screws up my chance of having babies, I'm pissed" (Pantanal, Brazil) - Andrew #"I hope this satisfys you because you are the devil!" (Bolivia) - Shandi #"You win battles by pressing A" (Rome, Italy) - Peyton #"Football players, say goodbye" (Cinque Terre, Italy) - Marley #"If last place was a person, we'd be friends with benefits" (Budapest, Hungary) - Helga Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'''Leg 1 - The Express Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. This item is good up until the end of leg 7 *'Leg 2 '- Mystery Item *'Leg 3 '- Oppertunity to U-Turn/Yield two teams at the next Double U-Turn/Yield of the race. Race Summary Leg 1 (USA → Brazil) *Washington, D.C., United States (Library of Congress) (Starting Line) * Dulles (Washington Dulles International Airport) to Cuiabá, Matto Grosso, Brazil (Cuiabá International Airport) *Cuiabá (Cesc Arsenal) *Pantanal Matogrossense National Park (Fazenda Baia Grande) *Pantanal Matogrossense National Park (Cuiabá River) *Pantanal Matogrossense National Park (Refugio da Ilha) In this leg's Roadblock team members had to create a local delicacy, piranha soup. They first had to use an old fishing rod to catch two piranha fish. Then they'd to use the piranhas and the other provided ingredients to make the piranha soup to the locals satisfaction. Additional tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams had to search the books under the letter 'G', for a book with their next clue, with their only clue being 'Pantanal. The book was 'The Testament' by John Grisham. *At Cesc Arsenal, teams had to perform 3 different capoeira routines, a Brazilian combination between dance and fighting. *At Fazenda Baia Grande, both team members had to get on horses, drive them and herd the cows in their hutch into the hutch of the other team member. If the cows were from one hutch into the other, they would receive their next clue. Leg 2 (Brazil → Bolivia) * Cuiabá (Cuiabá International Airport) to La Paz, Bolivia (El Alto Inte rnational Airport) * La Paz (El Alto International Airport) to Uyuni (Mercado de Uyuni) *Salar de Uyuni (Train Graveyard) *Potosi (Cerro Rico Mine) *Potosi (Convent de San Francisco) This leg's Detour was a choice between Salt Block and Salt Truck. In Salt Block, teams had to go to Palacio de Sal, the only salt hotel in the world and stack a salt wall of a new build room of the hotel. In Salt Truck, teams had to go to a Salt Storage and start carving salt out of a wall. Once they thought they'd enough salt, they needed to drive over the salt with a truck. If the grinded salt would reach a designated line, they would receive their next clue. This leg's Roadblock required teams to satisfy a devil, that is believed to be hidden in the mine. They first had to search a mine cart for a map of the mine and then use the map to find three sacrifices, coca leaves, cigarettes and alcohol. If they sacrificed these sacrifices the right way, they would receive their next clue. Leg 3 (Bolivia → Italy) * Potosi (Potosi Airport) to Rome, Umbria, Italy (Leonardo da Vinci–Fiumicino Airport) (via Viru Viru International Airport) *Rome (Trevi Fountain) **Vatican City (Apostolic Palace) *Rome (Scuola Gladiatori) *Rome (Forum Romanum) *Rome (Ponte Sant' Angelo) The first Fast Forward of the race required teams to make their way to Vatican City and search the entire country of the Vatican City for their which lies in the form of a key, for the key of the arms of Vatican City. If they had find both of them, located at the Fountain of the Eagle, they could unlock the door to the Apostolic Palace, the official residence of the pope, where the pope awaited them with their Fast Forward award. In this leg's Roadblock, teams had to learn the technique of traditional Roman gladiator fighting. After they'd learnt a couple of defense and attack techniques, they could start to battle in the arena, against one of the other team members.The first person to knock off the other team members sword, would win the duel and their next clue. This leg's Detour was a choice between Roman Numbers and Roman Gods. In Roman Numbers, teams headed to a specified area of Forum Romanum, where Roman Numbers were carved on the ground. Teams needed to count all the numbers and add them together. Once they got the right answer of numbers, this Latin teacher would hand over their next clue. In Roman Gods, teams needed to find these Roman statues and pick up 6 artifacts, a rose, a bread, a glass of water, these angel wings and this armour. They needed to match each artifact with the right statue of the Roman god. If they had done so, the living statue would hand over their next clue. Additional tasks: *At the Trevi Fountain, teams performed the ritual where they stand with there back to the fountain and toss with there right hand over their left shoulder a coin in the fountain. The myth states that who performs this ritual, comes back to Rome in his life. If they have performed the ritual, they'll receive their next clue. Leg 4 (Italy) *Rome (Castel Sant' Angelo) *Rome (Santa Maria della Vittoria) *Rome (Piazza Navona) * Rome (Roma Termini railway station) to Monterosso, Cinque Terre (Monterosso railway station) *Monterosso, Cinque Terre (Monterosso Giant) *Riomaggiore, Cinque Terre (Riamaggiore Marina) *Riomaggiore, Cinque Terre (Via dell' Amore) This leg's Detour was a choice between Up the Scoups or Down the Streets. In Up The Scoops, teams had to make their way to Gelateria Artigianale in Corginlia. Once there, teams had to convince the locals to buy their gelato ice cream. Once they'd succesfully scouped the boules onto the cones for 5 orders, they would receive their next clue. In Down the Streets, teams had to make their way to this nearby wine storage and participated in a traditional sport in this part of Italy, wine barrel rolling. They needed to roll the wine barrel 1 mile up the steep streets of Monterosso to this marked store, where the store owner would hand over their next clue. Additional tasks: *At the Pitstart, teams started a mystery tour through Rome, based on the book Angels & Demons of novellist Dan Borwn, with these small riddles as their only clue to their next location. The tour ended at Piazza Navona. Leg 5 (Italy → Hungary) * Milan/Genua (Milano Malpensa Airport/Genua International Airport) to Budapest, Hungary (Budapest Ferenc Liszt International Airport) *Budapest (Szimpla Kert Farmers Market) *Budapest (The Timewheel) *Budapest (Cafe New York) *Budapest (Hotel Gellert - Gellért Baths) In the first Roadblock of this leg, team members had to ask for a plate of red hot paprikas, and bite through hundreds of them, in search for one with a red and yellow race flag inside. They could exchange that for their next clue. In the second Roadblock of this leg, team members had to complete a Rubik's cube, the twisty puzzle invented by Hungarian sculptor and professor of architecture Ernő Rubik that is considered to be the best selling puzzle in the world. Additional Tasks: *After the Roadblock, teams were instructed to go to the biggest Yield in race history, referring to the Time Wheel, the hourglass in the world. *At the Pitstop, teams had to swim a length of a pool before they could check in.